Memory
by Bee-kun
Summary: The haunting, vivid dreams of Tom Riddle have never really left her. Neither has Tom Riddle himself...please review i like and need some criticism...
1. Chapter 1

**The haunting, vivid dreams of Tom Riddle have never really left her. Neither has Tom Riddle himself...**

**Some of this chapter may lack action, but think about it: how many first chapters are all exciting and stuff? **

**Please read and possibly review. I like and need criticism.**

_Ginny..._

The voice spoke from the darkness; that voice, echoing through the Chamber, bouncing from its walls, ringing through the emptiness with unwelcome familiarity...

_...Ginny..._

Ginny felt her breath catch in her chest; it did not matter that she heard the voice more than once every day. She closed her eyes, turned her back witha sense of foreboding...

It happened. Cold, lacy fingers were touching her, feeling her, almost caressing her...In an instant she was dangling, feet trying to find solid ground. She desperately strained her neck away from te chill of a voice that was calling at her shoulder...

And it was over: Ginny woke with a shaky start. The dormitory was uncharacteristically still, doing nothing to comfort her, but it jolted her sense of awareness. It was a dream, as she should well have known...she had seen it ever since what she thought was a false hope turned into a hauntingly true reality...

It had been just last year. She opened the book and wrote, thinking that it could be her own diary. It was someone else's. She poured her very heart out to him and he listened, seeming harmless, seeming to understand. She only wished he was real and the wish was granted, but it went horribly awry.

But, of course, Riddle was nothing more than a memory. Even Harry had told her so...

With that thought to cheer her slightly, Ginny gave herself a shake and got up to dress, oblivious to the momentary red gleam as familiar as her dreams...

**Wow...lots of '...' but hey. not too lengthy, but i never can start out long enough...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I wanted to put in someone other than Ginny, so rather than making someone up I chose Luna Lovegood. But if this chapter makes her seem creepy and stalker-ish, I'm sorry...(Just wanted to mention that in case anyone's like "Luna? Where did she come from?!")**

**Ok, unfortunately there is still not much action, but I like to use my first chapters to build up for when the time is right...**

As always, Ginny left for class feeling slightly subdued; although the teacher held her attention throughout the lesson, Tom Riddle was never really far from her mind.

"There's something bothering you."

Ginny whipped around. Luna Lovegood was sitting behind her, watching sadly. Ginny was somewhat suspicious: she had never spoken to Lun a Lovegood in her life, no one really did. They may have spoken _about_ her...

Luna continued to look sad and questioning. "I...It's nothing," Ginny said, wondering how Luna could've possibly known. It must've been etched all over her face, but Luna was sitting behind...

Ginny pretended to read her chapter, while really keeping close watch on Luna from the corner of her eye. Luna stared at her even more sadly, then shook her head and turned away. Ginny sincerely hoped tat Luna couldn't see past the act.

The bell rang.

Ginny left the room first, ignoring the calls of her friends---she wanted to be alone. she headed for the library; apart from Hermione, no one would be there at this hour. she gave a wave as Hermione gave a smile, then made for an abandoned row.

She couldn't take them anymore. The dreams. They were absolutely tearing her apart. And she didn't believe that Tom was really gone. Nor did she believe that he would ever leave her alone. No spells or potions could ever stop this. She wasn't sure anything could ever lift this from her...

"Talking helps."

Again Ginny whipped around. Again, Luna Lovegood regarded her seriously and more sadly than ever.

Hiding her fear, Ginny replied with "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Luna still looked on sympathetically, and Ginny knew there was no stopping her. To distract herself, Ginny turned and browsed the shelves.

Though still uneasily aware of Luna's eyes on the ack of her head, Ginny ran an unconcerned finger along the spine of each book. She came to rest on the smallest, blackest book in the row. She pulled it out, preparing to falsely indulge herself, when her eyes fell on the loopy silver writing along the bottom. She gasped, dropping he book as though it had burned her.

The words shined with a menacing radiance, reflecting in her wide open eyes

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

**I tried to make it longer, I really did, but it didn't work out too well...the next chapter will be the longest and actiony-est yet, i promise!**


End file.
